This application is related to and claims priority, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119, from Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-220871, filed on Jul. 21, 2000, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-220872, filed on Jul. 21, 2000, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-141631, filed on May 11, 2001, the entire contents of the three above-listed Japanese Patent Applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus, a toner replenishing device, and a toner container therefor.
2. Discussion of Background
At least four methods of forming a color image with a color image forming apparatus are known, including: a transfer drum method; an intermediate transfer method; an image-on-image method; and a tandem method.
In the transfer drum method, a transfer sheet is wound around a transfer drum. The transfer drum is most preferably made of a dielectric film. The transfer sheet is located so as to be opposed to a photoconductor. Electrophotographic processes, of forming a latent image, developing the latent image, and transferring the developed image to the transfer sheet, are repeated for each color of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (Bk). Thereby, a toner image of each color is sequentially formed on the transfer sheet so that the different color toner images are superimposed upon each other in order for a full color image to be obtained.
In the intermediate transfer method, instead of transferring a toner image of each color onto a transfer sheet which is wound around a transfer drum, the toner image of each color is sequentially transferred onto a drum or belt, called an intermediate transfer member, and the different color toner images are superimposed upon each other so that a full color toner image is obtained on the intermediate transfer member. The full color toner image is then transferred onto a transfer sheet.
In the image-on-image method, the electrophotographic processes, of forming a latent image, developing the latent image, and transferring the developed image onto a transfer sheet, are performed for each color of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (Bk) on a photoconductor and thereby, a full color toner image is obtained on the transfer sheet.
In the tandem method, a toner image formed by an image forming unit is sequentially transferred onto a transfer sheet conveyed by a transfer belt, and different color toner images are superimposed upon one another so that a full color image is obtained on the transfer sheet.
An image forming apparatus using any of the above-described methods includes a developing device for each of three or four colors (i.e., yellow, magenta, cyan, and black). Further, near each developing device, all of a toner storage unit, e.g., a toner bottle, a toner cartridge, a toner tank, etc., are provided to supply toner to the developing device. It is desired that the toner storage unit store more black toner, which is the most frequently used color, than toners of other colors, and many storage units recently appearing on the market are configured to store more black toner than toner of other colors.
However, in the above-described image forming apparatus, it is hard to obtain a space to arrange a toner storage unit, e.g., four toner bottles, near the developing device. Further, because each of the toner bottles must be replaced by the user, it is desirable that each toner bottle can be easily replaced from the front side of the apparatus. As a result, despite the fact that the black toner is consumed more than toners of other colors, it is difficult to store a large amount of black toner without making the apparatus unduly large.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-discussed and other problems and addresses the above-discussed and other problems.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a novel color image forming apparatus in which replacement of a toner container is simple, without unduly increasing the size of the apparatus, and the preferred embodiments of the present invention also provide a toner container for the color image forming apparatus.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a color image forming apparatus includes a main body and a toner container setting part configured to set a plurality of toner containers individually therein. Each toner container contains toner of a different color, and the setting part includes a receiving member configured to receive the plurality of toner containers inserted therein. The plurality of toner containers inserted in the receiving member are partially exposed.
The receiving member may be opened at an upper part thereof, so that the plurality of toner containers can be inserted into and drawn out of the receiving member from above. In this case, upper parts of the plurality of toner containers, inserted in the receiving member, are exposed.
The plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, may be arranged parallel to each other in a straight line.
The color image forming apparatus may include a transfer belt, to convey a transfer sheet, and a plurality of image forming units arranged along the transfer belt. In this case, the plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, are arranged in a direction orthogonal to a moving direction of the transfer belt. Further, the moving direction of the transfer belt may be in a width-wise direction of the main body, and the plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, may be arranged in the depth-wise direction of the main body. The plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, may be arranged at an upper part of the main body substantially along an edge of the main body.
In the above-described color image forming apparatus, the receiving member may differ in length, in a direction along which the plurality of toner containers are inserted therein, according to a length of a corresponding toner container of the plurality of toner containers.
Further, in the above-described color image forming apparatus, upper surfaces of the plurality of toner containers, inserted into the receiving member, may be substantially at a uniform level.
Furthermore, in the above-described color image forming apparatus, a toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which has either a largest toner containing capacity or a longest length, in a direction along which the plurality of containers are inserted into the receiving member, may be set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in a depth-wise direction of the main body.
Still furthermore, in the above-described color image forming apparatus, a toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which is either most frequently replaced or which contains black toner, may be set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in a depth-wise direction of the main body.
Further, in the above-described color image forming apparatus, the transfer belt may be slanted so that a first end thereof is lower than a second opposing end thereof, and the setting part may be provided above the first, lower end of the transfer belt. In this case, the toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which is set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in the depth-wise direction of the main body, may be located outside of an area in the width-wise direction of the main body, where the transfer belt is located. Further, the plurality of toner containers may be arranged in the setting part of the apparatus in an order not corresponding to an order of the plurality of image forming units arranged along the transfer belt.
Furthermore, the above-described color image forming apparatus may include a cover configured to cover partially exposed portions of the plurality of toner containers inserted in the receiving member. The cover may be provided for the main body and may be configured to open and close.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a set of toner containers, to be set in a setting part of a color image forming apparatus, are provided. The set of toner containers are adapted to be set in the setting part of the apparatus, which is configured to fit a plurality of toner containers, individually, and which includes a receiving member configured to receive the plurality of toner containers inserted therein so that the plurality of toner containers inserted into the receiving member are partially exposed. Each of the toner containers includes a deformable toner bag to contain toner, and a case to accommodate the deformable toner bag. The case of a toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which is set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in a depth-wise direction, is longer than those of other toner containers of the plurality of toner containers in a direction along which the plurality of toner containers are inserted into the setting part of the color image forming apparatus.
Further, the width of the case of the container of the plurality of toner containers, which is set at the front side of the apparatus in the setting part in the depth-wise direction, is larger than the width of the other toner containers of the plurality of toner containers.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a toner replenishing apparatus, to replenish a developing device with toner in a color image forming apparatus, includes a setting part configured to set a plurality of toner containers, each containing toner of a different color, individually therein, and a toner conveying device, to convey the toner contained in each of the plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, to the developing device. The setting part includes a receiving member configured to receive the plurality of toner containers, inserted therein, and the plurality of toner containers inserted into the receiving member, are partially exposed.
The receiving member may be opened at an upper part thereof, so that the plurality of toner containers can be inserted into and drawn out of the receiving member from above. In this case, upper parts of the plurality of toner containers, inserted in the receiving member, are exposed.
The plurality of toner containers set in the setting part may be arranged parallel to each other in a straight line.
When the color image forming apparatus includes a transfer belt to convey a transfer sheet and a plurality of image forming units arranged along the transfer belt, the plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, are arranged in a direction orthogonal to a moving direction of the transfer belt. When the moving direction of the transfer belt is in a width-wise direction of the image forming apparatus, the plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, may be arranged in the depth-wise direction of the image forming apparatus. The plurality of toner containers, set in the setting part, may be arranged at an upper part of the image forming apparatus, substantially along an edge of the image forming apparatus.
In the above-described toner replenishing apparatus, the receiving member may differ in length, in a direction in which the plurality of toner containers are inserted therein, according to a length of a corresponding toner container of the plurality of toner containers.
Further, in the above-described toner replenishing apparatus, upper surfaces of the plurality of toner containers, inserted into the receiving member, may be substantially at a uniform level.
Furthermore, in the above-described toner replenishing apparatus, a toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which has either a largest toner containing capacity or a longest length, in a direction in which the plurality of containers are inserted into the receiving member, may be set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in a depth-wise direction.
Still furthermore, in the above-described toner replenishing apparatus, a toner container of the plurality of toner containers, either which is most frequently replaced or which contains black toner, may be set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in a depth-wise direction.
Further, in the above-described toner replenishing apparatus, when the transfer belt is slanted so that a first end thereof is lower than a second end thereof, the setting part may be provided above the first, lower end of the transfer belt. In this case, the toner container of the plurality of toner containers, which is set at a front side of the apparatus in the setting part in the depth-wise direction, may be located outside of an area in the width-wise direction of the image forming apparatus and at an area where the transfer belt is located. Further, the plurality of toner containers may be arranged in the setting part in an order not corresponding to an order of the plurality of image forming units arranged along the transfer belt.
Furthermore, the above-described toner replenishing apparatus may include a cover configured to cover partially exposed portions of the plurality of toner containers inserted in the receiving member. The cover may be provided for the image forming apparatus and may be configured to open and close.